This is a study of a group of hyperactive children treated with stimulant medication and followed for one year to date. Behavioral psychological academic achievement, psychophysiological and clinical laboratory measures have been obtained on all subjects. Data from this study has not as yet been analyzed. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Satterfield, J.H., Cantwell, D.P. and Satterfield, B.T. "Pathophysiology of the hyperactive child syndrome." Annual Progress in Child Psychiatry, and Child Development, 8, 1975. Satterfield, J.H., "The Hyperactive Child Syndrome: A Precursor of Adult Psychopathy?" In R. Hare and D. Schalling (Eds.) Psychopathic Behavior, John Wiley and Sons Ltd., 1976.